Lunk
Lunk is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Thanks to his cold body temperature, Lunk is very slow, both physically and mentally. Despite having big personality, he acts and reacts a bit late in some situations. However, despite his flaws, he has a never-give-up attitude that helps him in the, in his case a very, long run. Physical Appearance Lunk is mostly blue in color. His head is somewhat of a quarter-circle shape. A slightly sleepy-looking eye is on each side of it. There is a grey stripe in the middle of it, with a lighter blue skull cap. He has noticeable nostrils that often have icicles coming out of them. He has two large and misshapen bucked teeth that point downwards. He has a long grey neck with four spines on them: the two interior ones are aqua, the exterior ones are light blue. His body is short and slightly iron-shaped with a lighter blue chunk on the front of it. His arms are short and slightly widen at the ends to pincer hands. His legs are grey and also short, with long black feet with two aqua toes on each. Abilities His nose can sneeze icicles, so he can freeze Mixels or other species with them. His tears are frozen whenever crying, which is used as a power in Calling All Mixels. He also has an ice exoskeleton that is very durable. Biography Early life Little is known about Lunk's early life. However, he managed to secure a job working at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During a game of Slingshot with Balk, he came across two Nixels disguised as Mixels, and offered them to join into the game. ("Nixel "Mix Over"") While working with Tentro at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt, Zaptor switched the speed up faster, which forced them to Mix to keep up with the orders. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party and brought him an ice block as a present, though he was running late. When Zorch took up the last space in the elevator, things seemed hopeless as his present started to melt. Tentro arrived and the two of them Mixed, and managed to get to the party at the nick of time. The drawback was that they crashed through the cake and the present was reduced to a wet ribbon. ("Elevator") Further adventures He was an attendant to the annual Mix Festival, and was the last Mixel to be caught in the nixing effect of the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, which was later reversed. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a picnic with Zaptor, Flain, and Chomly, he was knocked back by a blast of magic from the Wiztastics advertising their latest show, though he was not impressed by it whatsoever. ("Murp Romp") Lunk was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Frosticons in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"To Balk: Stay cool on your birthday! From Lunk. Heheheheh..."'' - Lunk, Elevator *''"Duh-huh-huh-huh…duh…duh…duh…duh…"'' - Lunk, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information |code = IC2D6VER}} Lunk was released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets, in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41510 and contains 51 pieces. 41510 Lunk can be combined with 41509 Slumbo and 41511 Flurr to create the Frosticons Max. LEGO Shop product description Repel those nasty Nixels with the loveable, long-necked LUNK! The unbelievably slow LUNK makes other members of the permanently chilled-out Frosticon tribe seem positively energetic. LUNK might not be the brainiest, or the most graceful when waddling across ice balancing on his stubby hands, but that thick ice exoskeleton makes this Mixel incredibly durable. And one sneeze from LUNK can instantly freeze a Nixel in an ice cube! *''Features translucent frosty elements and poseable joints *''Selected Mixels also feature Nixels inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Frosticon tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41514 JAWG from the LEGO® Mixels™ Fang Gang tribe for a quirky mixed-up Mixel'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (9 cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Lunk's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is IC2D6VER, which is IcedOver when decoded. Background Information *He represents December in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar, possibly due to December being characterized by its cold weather. Trivia *Lunk uses two pieces to represent frozen snot coming out of his nose, due to his allergies. His allergies have not been brought up in the show, but is used as an ability in Calling All Mixels. *He has the longest neck among the Mixels. *He has two toes on each foot in the cartoon, but only one toe on each foot in his LEGO set. *Lunk does almost everything slow, such as speaking and walking twice as slow as normal. This makes him the slowest Mixel in the show. However, he can blink, change facial expressions, and Mix normally. *Strawberries seem to be a food he enjoys a lot. They might even be his favorite food. *He has been seen hanging out with the Flexers the most. He has yet to appear alongside Kraw, however. *He did not appear in Snow Half Pipe, unlike the other original members of his tribe. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Lunk's name refers to the term "lunk", which means a foolish person. He resembles the dinosaur species Apatosaurus. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Lunk's voice is provided by Billy West. Real-life history Reveals Lunk appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014.http://brickset.com/article/9818/london-toy-fair-reporthttp://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=6431 Content Lunk debuted in the TV series on June 2, 2014 in Nixel "Mix Over", while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Lunk also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Mixels, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Jawg instructions on LEGO.com *Frosticons Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Ice Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental Nose Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Deep voices Category:Necked Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels With Allergies Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Slow Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels